Enslaved
by kayinetik
Summary: This is a story about an abusive realtionship between two males. It is not a lemon! It is kind of sad and deals with a serious topic.


Enslaved

  
  


By: Kayinetik

  
  


This is a yaoi story. It discusses a relationship between two male characters. There is no descriptions of hot sex. This is about a man's feeling for another man. This is about an abusive relationship, and it is very sad. But it is a good story, and describes the abuse that happens to many women (and some men) in our society.

  
  


If you are looking for hot lemon, look elsewhere.

  
  


*******************

  
  


I feel like a total fool. Here I am, graveling on the floor like some kind of slave, when I am second in command of the most powerful army in the universe. Well, I am basically his slave...only his...

  
  


It didn't always seem this way. There was a time when we had a normal, working relationship. But all that changed one day. I remember it clearly. It was right after I had broken up with my first boyfriend. I came to his chambers, as he requested. He sat in his large chair, swishing the blood red wine in its glasss around and around. He stared at my body, bowed low before him on the floor. He asked me, in his raspy, yet powerful voice:

  
  


"My dear, are you still involved with that silly monkey, what's his name..._Radditz_?"

  
  


He said my ex-boyfriend's name as if it where some kind of deadly poison to be avoided at all costs.

  
  


"No, my Lord, we are no longer involved." I was shaking inside, but I couldn't show it. I knew my Master didn't approve of my relationship with the Saiyajin. I didn't care when we first went out. I had some feelings for Radditz at one time, but now, I knew I had to break up with him because my health could not afford provoking my Master any longer. 

  
  


"Why did you go out with him in the first place, tell me, was it the hair?" My Master laughed his mechanical, hysterical laugh. "Oh, how funny. When you two made love there must have been hair everywhere! You must have been strangled by it!" He laughed some more. 

  
  


I was a little bothered by the fact that Radditz and I were known far and wide as "the hair couple". I really didn't care about that detail right now, I just wanted my Master to stop his laughing. His laughing frightened me greatly. 

  
  


He finally stopped howling and took a long sip of his wine. He swished his wine around a little and put the goblet down on the table beside him. He stared at me in the way that a starving man stares at a piece of meat. I remained crouched on the ground in my low bow. 

  
  


"Zarbon!" he ordered harshly, "Take down your hair!"

  
  


I thought it an odd request, but I am not one to question my Lord and Master. As I stood up, I undid my braid of long, freshly shampooed, green hair. I let my gold hair clip fall to the ground. It clicked against the ground twice, and then rolled away under the table. I nervously un-plaited the rest of my hair, and then shook my head so that my slightly wavy tresses fell over my shoulders. 

  
  


At this point, my Master made a noise that was sounded like something between a growl and a moan. I stared in Master's eyes questioningly, looking for an answer to my unsaid question. 

  
  


"Come sit in my lap, little Zarbon-chan." He had never been so intimate with me before. My mood went from apprehension and uncertainty to excitement and giddiness. I had a secret crush on my Master for a long time, but I had always brushed those feelings aside because I thought that my Lord did not return those feelings to me. He seemed untouchable, so far above me. I had no reason to believe he had cared for me before this. I could not be any happier, ( my secret dream was coming true!) yet at the same time, I felt a bit nervous. I took a deep breath, and asked him the question I had been dying to ask him for years.

  
  


"Ma-master F-f-frieza?" I looked nervously at my lap. I twiddled my thumbs apprehensively. 

  
  


"What is it, Zarbon?"

  
  


"Will-will you go-go to dinner- with me-- sometime, maybe?" I sounded like a scared freshman cheerleader asking the captain of the football team to the Prom. 

  
  


"You mean, like a date?" He gently grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes.

  
  


"Y-yes."

  
  


He burst out into more mechanical, hysterical laughter. I was so frightened I nearly fell off of Frieza's lap. I would have jumped a meter in the air but he wrapped his strong arms around me. Strong arms, which had probably killed millions of creatures, where now wrapped around me possessively.

  
  


"Zarbon, you silly little one!" He laughed some more. I was shaking quite visibly now. Sweat began to cover my forehead. I lifted my right hand to nibble on the nail on my first finger. He poked one of my dangling earrings. He whispered in my ear in a low and serious tone: "You are mine and you have always been mine. You never belonged to anyone else even if you thought you did. I don't have to ask you for your permission; I own you and no one else does. You are my slave as you always have been, and will be forever. I totally own your body and mind. I can ask anything of you, I can even order you to love me." 

  
  


I gasped and began to shake even harder. I loved Master Frieza, and I wanted him, but not like this. He grabbed me and kissed me in a rough embrace. He wasted no time in ripping off all my armor and clothes. I'll spare you, the reader, the rest of what happened, but let's just say he enjoyed the body of his most favorite slave all night long. He was rough most of the time, so rough in fact, I had to spend some time afterward in a healing tank.

  
  


Our relationship afterward was different. I would come to his chambers every night, bow before him, submit to him, whimper "Yes, Master" to his every whim. He beat me more often then he ever did before, and I cowered there like an abused wife and took every blow without question. The crazy thing is, I still loved him.

  
  


Frieza didn't need to hit me to make me obey him. I would have obeyed him even if he never raised a hand to me, because I was so enamored with him. I would have thrown myself into the fire without a second thought and given my life for him, even though I know he would never do the same for me.

  
  


Even though I was his "most favorite" love-slave, and he permitted me to share my bed with none but him, he slept around as much as he liked. Instead of being angry at Frieza, I was jealous of his other concubines...Jayce, Captain Ginyu, Vegita, to name a few....He "enjoyed" them all. I thought there was something wrong with me because Frieza slept with other people. I tried with all my heart to make myself better for him. I thought the fact Frieza slept around was my fault because I wasn't satisfying him. I was in constant conflict with his other "lovers", especially Vegita. 

Master Frieza, to me, is perfect in every way, except he is wrong about one thing. He cannot order me to love him. I already loved him on my own, and still will, regardless of what he does to me. Some people wonder how you can love someone after they hurt you so badly. After I see my bruised face in the mirror in the morning, sometimes I wonder that myself. But no matter what, I am Lord Frieza's slave forever, and I will always love him with all my heart, no matter what he does to me.

**********************************

  
  


Don't flame me. You're wasting your time. If you have constructive criticism, go ahead!

  
  


If you liked it, please tell me. I know it was dark, depressing. Maybe I'll make a slightly more uplifting part two.

  
  



End file.
